Limits
by amberdowny
Summary: Trevor just totally hooked me up," Drake said excitedly. "With what?" Josh asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.


Title: Limits

Author: SP

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Nickelodeon and Dan Schneider and whoever else own everything.

Rating: R, for mentions of drug use, sex and drinking by teens.

Summary: "Trevor just totally hooked me up," Drake said excitedly.

"With what?" Josh asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Author's Notes: I had just the middle scene of this in my head. I intended to just jot it down. But then, it all came spewing out.

Josh sat at the computer, dutifully typing away at an essay due the following Monday. He didn't want to admit it, especially to Drake, but senioritis was really kicking in. Not that anyone would blame him; it was March of his senior year. He only had three months left until he was done with high school forever.

Naturally though, being Josh, he plowed through his senioritis and still did A-level work. But he was starting to procrastinate at doing it, and he knew that was a bad idea.

Which was why he was at the computer on a Friday night, one last throwback to the Josh Nichols of yesteryear, who did all his weekend homework before he even _thought_ about doing anything else.

The moment Drake bounded into the room, Josh was struck by visions of his wonderful plan going down the drain. Drake was grinning the grin he reserved for special occasions, and seemed barely able to contain his excitement.

"Dude!" he exclaimed, removing his backpack and setting it carefully on the coffee table before tearing off his jacket and tossing it carelessly behind him.

Josh sighed. "What?" he asked.

"Trevor just totally hooked me up," Drake said excitedly.

Josh regarded Drake warily. Trevor could have (and in fact, _had_ in the past) hooked Drake up with anything from a dune buggy to a dime bag of pot. "With what?" Josh asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.

Drake flashed that grin in Josh's direction and unzipped his backpack. From it, he pulled a bottle of rum.

"Drake," Josh scolded. "That's not legal."

Drake shrugged and unscrewed the cap before he took a sip directly from the bottle. "So?" he asked when he'd set the bottle down again.

It took a minute for Josh to recapture his train of thought; it had derailed as he'd watched the motion of Drake's throat when he swallowed. "So, you shouldn't drink," Josh pointed out.

Drake crossed to the refrigerator behind Josh and pulled out the nearly full two-liter bottle of Mocha Cola. "There's a lot of things I shouldn't do," Drake replied, repeating a familiar phrase. Then he leaned down so that his head was between Josh and the computer screen. "Drink with me."

"No!" Josh replied immediately.

Drake pouted. "Please? It'll be fun. And I knew that you were just gonna be here doing homework tonight so I skipped a party to hang out with you and make you have fun. It's your senior year. Come on, Josh."

Josh was very, very tempted to give in to Drake's powers of persuasion. But still, he knew he shouldn't. "Drake, it's not a good idea."

"Please?" Drake said again. "Look, it's not like anything bad is going to happen. We're going to stay right here. And it'll just be me and you. Everything will be okay."

"I..." Josh hesitated a moment longer. Then, slowly, he saved his essay and turned off the computer monitor. "Okay," he said finally.

Drake grinned and moved away from Josh, to the coffee table where he now pulled a stack of blue plastic cups from his backpack. He separated out two of them, and then picked up the bottle of rum again. He poured about half a cup full in one cup, and a fourth of a cup into the other. He then filled both cups the rest of the way with the Mocha Cola. He sat on the couch and patted the seat next to him before picking up the first cup and taking a sip.

Josh joined Drake on the couch and picked up his cup. He looked at the liquid doubtfully. "Why'd you put less in mine?" he asked.

Drake just shook his head and took another sip of his drink, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

Josh looked suspiciously at his brother before taking a small sip from his own cup. He immediately shuddered and made a face.

Drake chuckled. "You'll get used to it. And _that's_ why I put less in yours."

Three more drinks later, with Josh eventually working up to a third of a cup of alcohol, Josh was a little tipsy (but not really _drunk_, he told himself) and Drake was completely plastered. But handling himself well.

"Joshie, Joshie," Drake said urgently, tugging at Josh's arm.

"What?" Josh replied,

Drake paused. "I forget," he said, pulling on Josh's arm again. Josh fell sideways, his head landing on Drake's shoulder. "Oh yeah," Drake announced, looking at Josh. "You're heavy."

Josh sat up straight again. "Oh, sorry," he apologized.

Drake shrugged. "S'okay. I don't mind you being on me. I like you touching me." Then he lay down and put his head in Josh's lap. "Huh," he said, looking at the ceiling. "The ceiling is kind of dirty."

Then Drake started giggling hysterically. Josh joined in, not because what Drake had said was funny, but because Drake's giggling was funny. And, all right, sort of adorable.

Drake tried, somewhat unsuccessfully, to calm himself down. He took a couple deep breaths, and then said, still with a slight giggle to it, "You know, I love you Joshie."

Josh smiled down fondly at him. "I know. I love you too."

Drake shook his head vehemently. "Nuh-uh, like...I love you, love you. I think."

"You think?" Josh teased gently.

"Well, I've never been in love afore, have I? So I don't know. But I'm pretty sure I love you."

Josh hesitated, and then replied, "Well, I love you, love you too."

Drake immediately brightened. "Yeah? So, you won't care if I kiss you?"

Josh shook his head, deciding that he could always claim intoxication if Drake had a problem with this the next day.

Drake sat up and said, "Good," more intensely than Josh knew was possible for a single syllable. And then his lips were on Josh's.

And _damn_, but Drake was good at it. Josh suddenly understood what all those girls were talking about.

Drake's hands tangled in Josh's hair, and his lips were soft against Josh's (contrasting with his hipbones under Josh's hands) and the kiss was fairly innocent, only lips-to-lips. They were eighteen-year-old boys after all, so it wasn't _completely_ chaste; their lips against the others'.

But then Drake swiped his tongue across Josh's bottom lip, and Josh froze, suddenly unsure. He felt Drake freeze too, and , sensing that Drake was about to pull away, Josh opened his mouth a little wider, giving Drake the access he'd asked for.

Drake only hesitated a moment longer, before moving forward and tracing his tongue along the textures of Josh's mouth. The smoothness of the inside of his cheek, the sharpness of his cheek, the roughness of his tongue. And then he moved his tongue back, and Josh followed.

As he mapped out the new territory himself, he idly tried to categorize the taste of Drake's mouth. There was the alcohol, of course, but under that, there was something inherently _Drake_. It was...it was _Drake_. It was sweet, like the candy he was always eating. It was comfortable, like the way they leaned on each other while watching TV. It was safe, like Josh always felt with Drake. It was...absolutely incredible.

Josh was shocked out of his thoughts by Drake's hands, moving from his head down his neck and shoulder and finally coming to rest at his waist. Drake's fingers toyed idly at the hem of Josh's shirt, and Josh knew what Drake wanted. He broke the kiss and pulled away from Drake slightly, so that he could pull the shirt up and off, over his head. (And, had he been thinking entirely clearly, he would have known at that point that he was well and truly _not_ sober, because he spent quite a lot of time working at keeping his shirt _on_.)

Drake swallowed and just stared at him for a moment, before he crashed his lips to Josh's again--but only for a second. All too soon, he pulled away to shed his own shirt. And then he returned his mouth to Josh's, and _oh_.

Josh marveled at the feel of Drake's bare skin against his own, and he slid his hands up Drake's back just to feel it more. He felt Drake smile against his mouth, and he couldn't help but smile back.

Abruptly, Drake pulled away.

"What?" Josh asked worriedly.

Drake just shook his head, still smiling. "Nothing."

They had been sitting next to each other on the couch. Drake put his hands on Josh's shoulder and gently but firmly pushed him backwards to lie against the arm, and then sat as close as possible to where Josh's legs went sideways off the couch.

"What are you doing?" Josh whispered.

"Looking at you," Drake responded.

Josh was struck by the sudden desire to cross his arms across his chest.

At the same time, Drake seemed to be struck by the sudden ability to read minds. "Don't even think about it," he said firmly. "You're gorgeous." Josh scoffed, but fell silent at Drake's semi-glare. "You are," Drake repeated. Then he stretched out his hand and placed his palm flat against Josh's chest.

Drake smirked a little bit, then ran his hand down Josh's chest to his stomach. As Drake let his hand rest on Josh's lower stomach, Josh's breathing hitched. He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could get any words out, Drake stopped him with a "Shhhh." Then he removed his hand and crawled forward, arms on either side of Josh's torso, chest pressing down against Josh's. "Don't say anything."

And he leaned down to kiss Josh again.

Somehow, during the kiss, Josh swung his legs up onto the couch and Drake settled between them, and Josh could definitely feel Drake's erection pressing against his through all the layers of denim separating them. And it should have been weird, but it wasn't; it felt like the most natural thing in the world, like Drake belonged there on top of him.

When Drake ended the kiss, he rested his head on Josh's shoulder.

"Joshie?" he said softly.

Josh replied with a quiet sound, an "I'm listening" noise.

"Joshie," Drake repeated, "I know you probably think this is all just because of the drinking, and it's really not, but 'cause you think that, I know you won't want me to, but...I really want to touch you right now."

Josh didn't immediately understand. "You are touching me."

Drake shook his head, rubbing his nose against Josh's skin. "No, I mean, I want to _touch_ you." He punctuated his words with a roll of his hips.

"Oh. _Oh_. Um, you're right. We shouldn't do anything we'll regret tomorrow."

Drake sighed, his breath a little puff of air against Josh's skin. "If I still want to tomorrow, will you let me then?" He suddenly seemed very young and innocent, like he wasn't sure if _Josh_ wanted any of this.

Josh immediately put his arms around Drake and squeezed. "Maybe not tomorrow either. But if you still want to, then we'll talk about it."

Drake lifted his head and smiled down at Josh. "'Kay."

Josh smiled back, then pressed a gentle kiss to Drake's lips. "It's late," he whispered. "We should sleep."

"Here?" Drake asked, and Josh chuckled and shook his head.

"No, not here. In our beds."

Drake looked shy as he asked, "Can I sleep with you?"

"I--" Josh was torn between immediately following his heart and saying yes, and following his head and saying no. After all, who knew how either of them would feel when they woke up the next morning?

But they were _them_. They were forever waking up to discovered they'd fallen asleep together on the couch, drifted into spooning while sleeping next to each other, or found each other's hands in the backseat of the car. They slept with each other all the time. And it was never weird, or awkward, or wrong. So Josh just stopped thinking about all the possibilities and just said yes.

Drake clambered off of Josh and walked towards his side of the room, unbuttoning his jeans as he went. Even though Josh had been the one to set limits, he couldn't keep himself from staring as Drake changed into pajama pants. He really needed to talk to that boy about wearing underwear.

Drake turned back around and smirked again as he caught Josh look away. "Aren't you going to get changed?" he asked.

Josh swallowed and stood up, crossing to get pajama pants of his own. He undid his jeans and slid them down, aware that Drake was watching his every move. He quickly replaced his jeans with his pajamas and moved to his bed.

"You coming?" he asked, then blushed.

Drake giggled as he joined Josh under the covers. "Not tonight." He giggled again as Josh flushed darker and turned out the lights.

Josh rolled to his side and settled into the blankets. He was drifting on the edge of sleep when he felt Drake's guitar-calloused fingers against his cheek.

He turned back to Drake, intending to ask what he wanted. Before he had the chance, Drake was kissing him again. "Goodnight, Josh," Drake murmured as he pulled away.

Josh smiled. "Goodnight, Drake," he replied. And then, instead of turning away from Drake again, he turned toward him and draped an arm over his stomach.


End file.
